Legendary Dark Knight: Gabriel's Destiny
by Lady Deadly Nightshade
Summary: Set after DMC, Dante now has a family, but a tragedy happens and changes everything. As time passes it's up to Dante's son, Gabriel to pick up the pieces. R&R *complete*
1. A Heart Breaking Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I wish I owned Dante though. He is so cool! I only own the character Gabriel and Amara, but she will not show up much in this fic. So do not sue me because I got nothing of value, except for my PS2 and my Devil May Cry game. ^_^

Chapter 1- A Heart Breaking Decision 

            Dante Sparda got dressed in his usual attire. Clad in red pants, a red vest over a black long sleeve shirt. He walked down the stairs to his workplace Devil Never Cry. He walked over to the coat rack near the entrance and picked up his long crimson red coat. A silver necklace with a red jewel, in the middle of an amulet, also hung there. He picked it up, put it around his neck and tucked it in to his shirt, hiding it from view. He walked over to the desk, opened the top drawer and picked up his keys. 

            He glanced up at the desktop and a silver sterling frame caught his eye. The photo in the frame depicted a young happy couple clearly in love. One of the figures was Dante. His silverish white hair clung close to his face, slightly obscuring his light blue eyes. His lips were spread out in a joyous smile. His eyes radiated that happiness. He held the female in the picture, close to him. She sat in between his legs. She had jet-black hair with light blue eyes. She was also smiling in the photo. 

            Dante regarded the photo, sadness in his eyes. He quickly turned away from it. The pain was still fresh in his mind and heart. His mind drifted into his thoughts and a thread of joyous memories passed through his mind eye, but before he could get to engrossed. The sound of a baby crying came from upstairs, pulling him away from his memories. 

            He gently placed the picture back on the desktop and headed up the stairs. He walked into his bedroom and there beside his bed was a baby crib. Inside the crib was a fussy baby boy. Dante picked up the baby and held him in his arms. The baby was around seven months old. He had black strands of hair, but in every other strand, his hair was white, silver looking. It reminded Dante of his own hair color. The baby had light blue eyes like his parents. 

            "Shush, Gabriel, I'm right here." Dante comforted his son, cradling him in his arms. Instantly Gabriel stopped crying and looked at his father. Dante pulled down the blanket around the baby's face. Gabriel reached out and grabbed his father's finger, cooing happily. Gabriel's grip was strong and Dante smiled with pride. "You're already so strong son." Dante told him. "But it's still not safe." Gabriel regarded his father with curiosity, at Dante's sad expression.

            Dante looked into his son's eyes and tried to explain. "It's not safe being here with me anymore. I hope you can forgive me for this, but it's for your own safety." Dante got a baby carrier and strapped his son to his chest. He headed back downstairs and picked up the frame again. He kissed the woman in the picture. "I love you Amara. Forever." He told the picture and he set it back down. Then he walked out of Devil Never Cry, locking the door behind him. 

            He walked over to his motorcycle and revved the engine to life. He drove out of the city. He drove all night until early morning. He drove through many cities and towns. He drove up to an orphanage. It was still dark outside, so no one would see him leave Gabriel at the doorstep. He glanced down at his son in his arms and Gabriel, fully awake, cooed happily at his father. Gabriel reached his small hand out to his father. 

            Dante had always been a strong man but this was too much, he's heart felt like it was breaking. Before he could control himself, an anguished sob escaped from his lips. A solitary tear fell from his eye and cascaded down his cheek. He stifled his tears and cleared his throat. He had to be strong, if he wanted his son to survive. "I love you Gabriel. I am sorry it has to be this way but I could not protect your mother and I do not want to risk losing you. In order to keep you safe you have to be away from me. Just know that I will always love you and that I'll look in on you from time to time if I can." He held his son tightly and kissed him on the forehead. 

            Dante placed his son gently on the doorstep of the orphanage. Before he left, he removed his amulet and placed it on his son's chest. He also placed a letter near the amulet with only the words, _For Gabriel, _on the envelope. With a final glance at his son, with a heavy heart he turned and walked away from his son. He got back on his motorcycle and revved the engine. "Gabriel lets rock." He said, one of his most famous lines. "Good bye Gabriel." He added and then he drove away. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Dante took his time heading back to the city and to Devil Never Cry. His mind and his heart weighed heavily with the task he had just completed, but he had to do it, for the safety of his only son. He did not want to abandon his son, but it was his only option. He quickly arrived at Devil Never Cry. He parked his motorcycle and pushing on the doorknob stepped into his office. The lights were off but he could walk through it with his eyes closed. His office was still dirty, since Amara's death he had not bothered to clean it anymore. Nothing had mattered to him, only his son and now he had let his son go. 

Dante stopped at the foot of the stairs something did not feel right. Before he could react, he was shoved violently against the wall. 

"Ahh," he screamed out in pain and surprise. Someone had him pinned to the wall and this someone was strong. 

"Who are you?" Dante asked through clenched teeth. That slam against the wall had been very painful. His back was throbbing with pain. Suddenly the light was turned on, flooding painfully into Dante's eyes. He blinked a few times allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. Now that Dante could see who had him captive, he knew he was in trouble. There were eight Nelo Angelos standing in his office. They all had their blades pointed straight at Dante. This is going to be a problem, thought an unarmed Dante. The Nelo that held him against the wall spoke first. 

"This is the one that defeated our Lord Mundus. He is but a bug. I can easily crush him." The other Nelo's laughed.

Dante turned his attention to the Nelo that had just spoken. "I doubt that." He said softly. 

The Nelo turned back to look at him. "What did you say bug?" He asked him. 

Dante spoke up louder. "Are you hard of hearing? I said 'I doubt that'. By the way the name is Dante Sparda not bug." He said loudly for all of them to hear. 

"The bug has guts." Another Nelo commented. 

Then another commented. "I wonder what color they are." He advanced toward Dante. He stopped with the blade of his sword inches from Dante's stomach. 

Dante glanced around at them. What was he going to do? He was trapped with no escape and all his weapons had been put into storage. To keep them safe from enemy hands. What he would not give to have Alastor, or Sparda with him right now. Just when he was getting ready to attack, them bare handedly. He heard someone shout into the office.

"Stop!" Another Nelo commanded. He had just entered into Devil Never Cry. Dante averted his eyes from the Nelo that was threatening him to the one that had just come in. His heart leaped in his chest and caught in his throat. 

Vergil? He thought in shock. 

"We were ordered not to hurt him." The Nelo said advancing toward Dante. He stopped right in front of him. 

"Stand down!" He ordered the Nelo that was threatening Dante. The Nelo quickly obeyed and lowered his sword to the ground. The other Nelo released Dante and Dante steadied himself on shaky legs. Dante leaned against the wall and regarded the Nelos for their next move. If they were going to take him, he was going to put up a fight. 

Yet his curiosity got the better of him and before he could stop himself. The words had escaped from his lips. "Vergil?" Dante asked the Nelo, that was obviously the leader of the pack. The Nelo turned and regarded him with curiosity. He did not answer Dante; instead, he turned away from him.

Dante took a few steps toward him. "Is it you?" 

Dante was distracted and did not notice the sword at the Nelo's side was glowing blue. The next thing happened to quickly for Dante to react. The Nelo turned with lightning speed and hit Dante hard in the back of the head with the hilt of the sword. With a sickening thud, Dante was knocked into unconsciousness and collapsed onto the floor in a heap. 

The Nelo turned his back to Dante and then he gave one simple order. "Take him!"  With those words, he walked out of Devil Never Cry. A Nelo picked up the unconscious Dante, carrying him in his arms, and they all headed out. They had what they came for, or did they?


	2. A Heinous Plan Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I wish I owned Dante though. He's so cool! I only own the character Gabriel. So don't sue me because I got nothing of value, except for my PS2 and my Devil May Cry game. J 

Chapter 2- A Heinous Plan Revealed

            Dante released a loud groan as he came into consciousness. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he tried to focus them. Pure darkness surrounded him, encircling him in oblivion. The back of his head and his back were throbbing killing him with pain. He tried to move his hand to his head, but he couldn't. His arms were tied behind him above his head. He felt his eyelids threatening to close again. They closed slowly and then they fluttered open again. 

            Some torches had been lit and a Nelo Angelo stood at the door of the cell. The one that had knocked Dante out. So Dante was in a dungeon. That explained the darkness. This time Dante did not say a word regarding his brother Vergil. The Nelo walked over to him and stood in front of him. He reverted from his devil mode and appeared clad in red. The Nelo was now a mirror image to Dante. "What's wrong Dante? No words of wisdom?" He asked mockingly. 

            Dante looked at him confused. "How could it be you? I killed you!" Dante shouted at him. He glanced at the Nelo, confused. "Didn't I?" He asked in a lowered voice, unsure. 

This is the same Nelo I fought when I battled Mundus, Dante thought. He was the one that had half of the same amulet as Dante. The amulet that his mother had given him and know he had bestowed it to Gabriel, his son and legacy. 

            "I don't know what you are referring too." The Angelo spoke up, bringing Dante back to reality. "I am surprised that you are the offspring of the legendary dark knight Sparda and that you defeated my lord single handily. Yet you were caught so easy. It perplexes my mind, Dante." He eyed Dante, sizing him up. 

            "Don't flatter yourself." Dante told him. "Things have changed since the day I defeated Mundus." He lowered his gaze from the Nelo. "Many things have changed." He added sadly.  

            The Nelo interrupted him, bringing Dante's attention back to him. "Yes I know all about the death of your wife. You feel you failed her because you could not save her from that demonic attack." The Angelo continued to stare at him, because his words were clearly affecting Dante. He could feel the agony and pain emanating from him. The memories of his wife's death were still fresh in his mind. Dante averted his eyes from the Angelo. 

            The Angelo snickered at Dante, clearly enjoying the pain he was causing. "It has made you weak." He mused. "The legendary Dark Night Dante Sparda." He said mockingly. 

            Dante looked up at him, anger in his eyes. His eyes glowed bright red for an instant. "What do you want with me?" Dante snarled at him. "Or are you just going to bore me to death with your long boring speeches?" 

            The Nelo eyed him approvingly at Dante's retort. Apparently, not all of the cockiness had left Dante. He let the comment slide and addressed his first question. "My lord wanted you out of the way, but I don't see why he was worried about you. You are no longer a threat to him. You are broken, not even half of what you were before." 

            Dante spoke up. "Then why am I still here? Why am I your prisoner?" 

            The Angelo looked at him. "You will stay here to make sure you don't interfere." 

            "Interfere? With what?" Dante asked slightly confused. 

            The Angelo smiled at him maliciously. He leaned into Dante, right by his ear. Like if, he was telling Dante a secret. "Why are you our prisoner, because we don't want you to interfere with the capture and death of your son. My lord wants him and all the Sparda threats eliminated." The Angelo pulled away just in time to see the horrified look on Dante's face. 

            Dante's eyes opened up wide. "No…No….you can't!" He shouted desperately. "Leave my son out of this! He has nothing to do with this! He is innocent!" 

            "Yes he is innocent," The Angelo gripped Dante by the chin. Making him see eye to eye with him. "And you are going to help us destroy him." Dante watched as the Nelo' face, which looked just like Dante, twist into a horrible smirk. 

It was frightening to see his own image saying those words to him. Dante's face went pale at the thought of hurting his son. The Angelo laughed at the expression on Dante's face.

            It can't be true, Dante thought desperately.

            "It will take a while to brainwash you, but we have nothing but time." The Angelo informed him.

            "I see no point to your plan. Mundus is dead." Dante told him.

            The Nelo Dante's face spread into a maniacal smile. "Yes, Lord Mundus is dead but when he returns there will be no Sparda descendent to fight against him. The world will have no hope and Lord Mundus will rule with an iron fist." 

            Dante glanced into the Nelo Dante's face. His blue eyes blazing in opposition. "I would rather die then to help you hurt my son." Dante told him and he meant it with every syllable he uttered in that sentence.

            "I knew you would say that. Humans are so predictable, but it's not as if you have a choice in the matter. Just accept it Sparda." The Angelo told him. He turned around and walked away. Leaving Dante to his turbulent thoughts. 

            One thought stood out amongst the others very clearly. 

I will not kill my son, Dante vowed to himself. No matter what. 


	3. A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I wish I owned Dante though. He is so cool! I only own the character Gabriel and Amara, but she will not show up much in this fic. So do not sue me because I got nothing of value, except for my PS2 and my Devil May Cry game. ^_^

Chapter 3- A Secret Revealed (18 Years Later)

            A boy or it should be said a young man sat under a weeping willow tree reading a book. He was immersed in the pages of the book. It was Faust by Goethe. The young man was tall, around five feet eleven. His body build was slender, but he had defined muscles. He had black hair with natural, silvery highlights. His hair was to his ears, bangs framed his face, obscuring his light blue eyes. His bangs blew gently in the soft breeze. He looked up from his book when a car door slammed. It was his mother; she was home from running her errands. 

            "Hello mother," He waved and shouted cheerfully as he walked over to his mother. 

            His mother smiled. "Hello Gabriel. What where you doing under the tree?" 

            He held up his book. "I was reading." He said cheerfully. 

            "Ah, I see. It's your favorite book too." She told him, eyeing the cover of the book. "Don't you have that book memorized by now?" She teased him. 

            "Yes, I do," He replied sheepishly. "But I just love to read it." 

            His mother chuckled. "That's fine Gabriel. Now help me with these groceries." She indicated to the bags in the trunk of the car. 

            "All right mother." He said and he grabbed a few bags and carried them into the house. 

            They entered the house and Gabriel set the groceries down on the counter. He proceeded in putting the groceries away. His mother regarded him with pride in her eyes. He had always been so helpful. There was a slight heartache as she watched him. Tonight is the night, she thought sadly. He will finally know the truth.

            She did not want to tell him the truth but after a few discussions with her husband. The matter was settled and she agreed to tell him the truth. It was in his right to know the truth. He was the only one to decide on what he wanted to do when he knew the truth: stay with them or search for his real parents. 

            Gabriel finished putting away the groceries and turned to look at his mother, who had a distant look in her eyes. "Mother are you all right?" Gabriel asked her. 

            "Gabriel, your father and I have to talk with you tonight." Her tone was serious. 

            "Okay mother." Gabriel said slightly worried at her tone. He hoped everything was all right. "I'm going to go to my room and read."

            "Okay sweetie, I'll call you later for dinner." She told him. Gabriel turned around, headed out of the kitchen and in the direction of his room. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            After dinner, Gabriel and his parents were sitting down in the living room. They had been sitting there in silence for a few minutes. Every time they tried to speak, they would stutter on the words and go silent again. Gabriel was worried about what they had to say to him and why it was so hard to tell him. The grim expressions on their faces did not help the situation at all. They looked so sad. 

            Gabriel could not stand the silence any longer. "Mom, Dad, what do you have to speak to me about?" 

            His parents glanced at each other, anxiously. This is it, his father thought; He breathed in deeply and sighed. "Gabriel there is no easy way of saying this, but your mother and I decided it was best to let you know the truth. There is no better time then the present to let you know what it is." He looked at his wife and she nodded encouragingly at him. 

            "What's wrong? What truth are you talking about?" Gabriel's voice wavered, slightly. He was beyond scared at his parent's strange behavior. 

            His father looked directly into his eyes. "Son, you're adopted." His father told him gently. 

            Gabriel looked at his father, dumbstruck. He felt like the world had just collapsed onto him. His mother came over and sat by his side. She ran a hand reassuringly through his hair. "Honey, please say something." She pleaded gently.

            Gabriel averted his eyes from his mother. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. He did not want to cry, not in front of them anyway. His mother continued to comfort him. 

            "I'm adopted." He finally said sadly, after a few minutes had passed. He opened his eyes and looked to his mother then to his father. His eyes full of unshed tears. 

            "Yes we adopted you when you were a baby, but just because you're adopted doesn't mean we love you any less." His father told him. 

            "We will love you regardless. You are our son never forget that. We just wanted to let you know the truth incase you wanted to find your biological parents." His mother added.

            "Why would I want to find them? They abandoned me!" He said harshly. "As far as I'm concerned I'm already with my real parents." His parents smiled at him. "They are the best parents I could have hoped for too."

            "Gabriel, I don't know what your parents went through, so don't think about them so harshly. When they abandoned you at the orphanage they left some things with you and we have them." His father told him. 

            "What sort of things?" Gabriel asked puzzled. His father got up and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with a box in his hands. He set it down on the coffee table in front of Gabriel. His father took his seat back on the couch. 

            Gabriel cautiously opened the box. Inside was an amulet on a silver necklace. He picked it up, looked at it puzzled and set it down on the coffee table. He reached back into the box and pulled out a letter. The yellowed envelope was still sealed; it had remained undisturbed all this time. The only thing on the envelope were the words 'For Gabriel'. 

            Gabriel turned to his parents. "You never opened it?" He asked his parents surprised. 

            "No, why would we do that? It was for you and only your eyes should gaze upon it." His father told him. 

            "I want to read this privately. I'm going to my room." Gabriel told them. 

            "Of course honey, whatever you want to do." His mother told him.

            Gabriel got up, picked up the amulet and left the living room. He walked over to his room and closed the door behind him. 

            He sat down on his bed, placing the amulet beside him. He eyed the sealed letter, fingers trembling as he held it. Finally, he made up his mind to open it. He had to know the contents of the letter. Nervously he turned the letter around and opened it. He pulled out the letter and unfolded. 

            'Dear Gabriel,

    I hope that this letter gets to your hands when you are older and can somewhat understand why I had to abandon you. I had to abandon you for your own safety. It was not safe being with me. I had recently lost your mother and I could not bear the pain if I lost you too. I knew that with some distance between us you would be safe and have a life. Also, I would spare you from the destiny that awaits all of the males of our family. It is our unruly fate, but I do not want you to endure what I had too. My life has been filled with too much sorrow, pain and loss for one person to bear. A weaker person would have gone insane. That is where my state of mind would reach if those damned devils got their claws on you and hurt you. 

In this envelope, there is a key to a storage garage. The place is called Lock & Key. I am telling you this in case your destiny catches up with you. If that happens, I need you to forgive me, because I will not be there to fight by your side the evil that has risen. Gabriel, my son, I want you to know that I love you and that I always will, forever. Your mother cherished you deeply and by keeping you safe, I hope a part of her continues to live on. Good-bye my son.

                                                Your loving father,

                                                           D.S.

        P.S. By the way if you do end up fighting some evil scum, kick their ass for me too!'

            Gabriel folded the letter and stuffed it back in the envelope. He placed it in between the pages of Faust, his favorite book for safekeeping. He felt so sad, inner turmoil consumed him. He released some of the emotion the only way he could. He cried softly into his pillow, muffling the sounds from his parents' ears. Sometime during the night and his tears, he drifted off to sleep.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Another chapter done! Yay! Anyway, peeps, I want to thank all my reviewers so far. Thanks for taking the time to review my work; it means a lot to me. I am very passionate about my writing. So you know the drill Read and Review! Merci! ^_^


	4. The Search Begins

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I wish I owned Dante though. He is so cool! I only own the character Gabriel and Amara, but she will not show up much in this fic. So do not sue me because I got nothing of value, except for my PS2 and my Devil May Cry game. ^_^

Chapter 4- The Search Begins

            Gabriel slowly opened his eyes, rejoining the world of consciousness. He had had a very disturbing dream, but strangely, his mind could not recollect what he had dreamed. He was glad for that and tried to shake the unnerving feeling from his body. He sat up in bed with an envelope clutched in his hand. 

            "So that wasn't a dream." He said looking at the letter. "The letter is real." He said sadly. It was true he was adopted. Some part of him wished deeply that it was a dream, unfortunately, it wasn't. 

            "What a minute? I thought I put the letter in the book, how did it get into my hand?" He stared at the letter perplexed. He reopened the letter and looked at the address for Lock & Key; it stood out clearly in the contents of the letter. He looked at it with determination, he would go there today. 

            He changed out of the clothes he had fallen asleep in and into something more comfortable. He slipped on some dark blue jeans with a long sleeve black shirt. Then he put a dark blue vest over his shirt. He picked up the amulet from the floor; it had fallen there while Gabriel slept. He put it around his neck and hid it from view. He didn't know why he was putting it on, but something inside him told him he would need it to find his parents. He felt that the amulet was very important. He walked out of his room and into the dining room where breakfast was already set on the table. 

            "Good morning son." His father greeting him taking a quick glance up from the morning paper. 

            "Morning dad." Gabriel replied, but he didn't sit down at the table. Instead, he stood at the back of the chair. 

            He's mother walked into the dining room, carrying a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. "Morning son," she greeted him. "Have a seat so you can eat some breakfast." 

            "Morning. No thanks mom, I'm not hungry." He told her.

            "You have to eat something." She told him. "What's so urgent you can't eat?" 

            "I've decided to look for my biological parents." His parents' demeanor changed slightly. Into a look of complete shock.

            His father put down the morning paper. "Gabriel we will support you no matter what you want to do." His father told him sincerely. 

            "I'm glad to hear that." Gabriel replied. "I want to begin my search today." His parents were startled. Those words had caught them off guard, as well. 

            "Already?" His mother asked him. 

            "Yes, the letter gave me a clue. It might help me find my parents." He informed them. Without another word, he hugged both his parents. "I love you guys and nothing will ever change that. I'll see you in a few days." He turned and walked out of the dining room, leaving his parents with shocked looks still on their faces. 

            He walked over to the closet by the front door and opened it. He grabbed a long dark blue trench coat off the rack. He opened the front door of the house and walked out, closing the door gently behind him. He walked over to the driveway, got in his car, brought the engine to life and pulled out of the driveway. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                  

            He drove for a couple of hours, soon enough he noticed a giant sign that read Lock & Key. He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. He got out of the car, adjusted his coat and walked into the establishment. 

            He walked over to the counter and rang the bell beside the cash register to get service. A few minutes passed and then an elderly man came out from the back of the store.

            "Can I help you young man?" He asked Gabriel, smiling kindly at him. 

            Gabriel returned the smile. "Yes sir, I have a key that I believe came from this establishment." He pulled out the key from his pocket and handed it to the elderly man. 

            The elderly man examined it thoroughly. "Yes this is one of our keys. The storage garages are in the back. They have a numbered lock that matches the number on the key." He handed the key back to Gabriel. 

            "Thank you sir." Gabriel took the key and headed for the door. 

            "No problem young man." The elderly chap called after him. 

            Gabriel walked out of the store and toward the back to look for the storage garage. He quickly found the one he was searching for. He placed the key in the lock, turned it and it opened with a click. An automatic light turned on instantly when the door was opened, illuminating the storage room. 

            Gabriel stepped into the room, which stood empty except for a large brown cardboard box in the center of the room. Gabriel walked over to the dusty cardboard box and opened it. He peered inside to find nothing but a letter. 

            "What? All this for a letter!" He reached into the box and grabbed the letter. Unlike the other one, this one was unmarked. He opened it and pulled out the small piece of the paper the envelope contained. As he unfolded the paper, a key clattered onto the floor. He picked it up and held it firmly in his hand as he read the letter. The letter had the words: Devil Never Cry and an address. That was it. 

            "That address isn't far from here," Gabriel mused aloud. "I guess that is my next stop." He put the key in his coat's pocket and closed the storage room. He walked back to his car and drove away.    

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Another chapter done! Yay! *jumps for joy* Anyway, peeps, I want to thank all my reviewers so far. Thanks for taking the time to review my work; it means a lot to me. I'm glad some peeps are reading my story and are **actually liking it! You people rock by the way! ^_^ So you know the drill Read and Review! Thanks! ^_^**


	5. Devil Never Cry

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I wish I owned Dante though. He is so cool! I only own the character Gabriel and Amara, but she will not show up much in this fic. So do not sue me because I got nothing of value, except for my PS2 and my Devil May Cry game. ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is another chapter for you peeps! Hot off the presses! I hope you guys enjoy reading it, please read, and review! Please, with a cheery on top! ^_^ So enough of my blabbing and on to the story!

Chapter 5- Devil Never Cry

            In a few minutes time Gabriel had arrived at the address. There in big letters were the words he was searching for: Devil Never Cry. I wonder what this place is. Sure, has an interesting name though? He mused to himself as he walked toward the door. Well what ever this place was it looked deserted, apparently for a long time. He turned the knob to find it locked. He took the key from his pocket and placed in the lock, with a click the door unlocked. He stepped through the threshold into the darken room, his footfalls the only sound in the room. 

            As he searched for a light switch, he ran into some cobwebs. "Ew!" He said as he pulled them off his face. "Yuck! I hate spiders!" As he continued to walk, he tripped over something. "Shit!" He exclaimed startled. Whatever he'd kicked clattered along on the floor and shattered as it made contact with the opposite wall. 

            Suddenly the room was flooded with light. Gabriel stood perfectly still. He was standing in front of a desk with his back to the door. He's skin felt weird, like a tingling sensation all over it. He knew someone was behind him. Very slowly and cautiously, he turned and came face to face with…a devil!  

            Gabriel backed up quickly, slamming himself against the desk. "What the hell is that?" He exclaimed startled, staring at the monstrosity before him. It was a devil with a blue aura surrounding him. He appeared to be wearing battle armor and he had a sword in his hand. The devil stood there silently, regarding Gabriel with curiosity. Gabriel couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

            Suddenly the devil pushed his hand forward and emitted a large fireball from his palm heading straight for Gabriel. Gabriel couldn't move he was rooted by fear. He's eyes were wide open and they reflected the light of the fireball as it hurled toward him. This is going to hurt, he thought to himself.

            Gabriel felt himself thrown back with force and landed violently on the floor. His eyes were squeezed tightly against the pain, but hardly was any pain. Only having hit the ground so hard it had knocked the air out of him. He lay there on the ground gathering his breath. With his eyes still shut, he heard the sounds of a fight. He heard a blast of what sounded like lightning and then he heard someone release a loud groan in pain. Then there was nothing but silence.   

            Gabriel lay momentarily on the ground, opened his eyes and stood up. The room was empty and the devil was gone. Gabriel had to get the hell out of there. He had seen enough. He still couldn't believe a devil had thrown a fireball at him. Was he going insane? Another thing why wasn't he hurt? That huge fireball shouldn't have missed him. He headed for the door, just as he reached it a woman appeared at the threshold. She was wearing black leather pants and a long black leather jacket. She also wore yellow-tinted shades, despite the fact that it was dark out. She had long blond hair and the figure of a model. She looked at him mesmerized. "Dante?" She asked startled to see him. Before he could say a word, he fainted into the surprised woman's arms. 

            When Gabriel opened his eyes, the woman sat opposite from him in a chair. As for him, he was sprawled out on a couch. "Well Sparda this is a first for you, fainting. I never thought I'd see the day when the great demon hunter Dante Sparda would faint." She said jokingly. "Oh by the way you're welcomed. I'm glad I could help you avoid becoming barbeque." She added. Gabriel sat up on the couch and rubbed his sore head. 

            "I have to say Sparda; blue is definitely your color. You should wear it more often. I also love what you've done to your hair." She smiled warmly at him as she admired him. "It's good to see you! How did you escape?" 

            Gabriel stared at her with a questioning look in his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked her. 

            She laughed at him. "Unbelievable, don't play games with me Dante!" 

            His blue eyes gazed into her blue eyes. "I'm not playing a game with you. My name is Gabriel, not Dante." He told her. 

            "Gabriel? Dante's son!" She said surprised. 

            "I guess so," he replied uncertainly. "I don't know who my real parents are or anything about them. I just recently found out I was adopted. The only clue I have on my parents is a letter and that led me here." He told her.

            "Well let me assure you, you are absolutely, without a doubt, Dante's son. The resemblance between you is uncanny." She eyed him up and down as to reassure her statement about him. "It's like you're Dante, except for the hair and the color of clothes, but the style is identical." She added. "Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

            "So you knew my father, Dante, was it?" Gabriel asked her.

            She nodded with assent. "I've known your father since before you were born. You could say we are like family." She gave him a secretive smile. 

            "So what's your name?" He asked her, intrigued by this mysterious woman. 

            "My name?" She repeated his question. "It's Trish and it's a pleasure to meet you Gabriel." She smiled.

            "Trish thanks for saving me from that fireball," he told her gratefully. "Now can you tell me what the hell that thing downstairs was?" 

            "That was a Nelo Angelo. A demon that works for Mundus." She informed him. 

            "Mundus?" He interjected. 

            "Mundus is the ruler of the underworld. Your father fought against him almost twenty-five years ago. He defeated him too but apparently, Mundus found a loophole and has come back." She told him this slightly distracted. "How did he come back I wonder and why did he capture Dante?" She mused aloud. "He must still be a threat to him."

            "Wait, my father is still alive? Are you sure about this?" Gabriel asked her. 

            "Yes, I am almost positive he is. If Dante were dead, all of the underworld would have spread the news like wild fire. Your father is greatly feared by the creatures that dwell in the underworld." 

            Gabriel eyed her suspiciously. He was imagining her in a straight jacket, just recently having escaped from a mental institution. She was talking crazy, like a maniac.

            Trish pulled him from his thoughts. "I know what you're thinking and believe me I'm not crazy. Everything I've told you is the truth. I can't explain everything to you about your past, because hell even I don't know. After Dante and I escaped Mallet Island, we hunted devils together but it didn't last long. A couple of months later I left to travel the world and kill devils wherever I was needed. Your father could handle anything by himself, so I had no worries leaving him alone. Besides, he had worked alone for many years before I came along. Unfortunately, I lost touch with him, so I never found out he got married and had a son until recently. That's when I also found out he was missing.

            If you say you're so close to my father why didn't you go and save him?" He accused her. "Why weren't you here?" 

            "Gabriel if I could have helped him, I would have done it in a heart beat. She told him, sincerely. 

            "What had you so preoccupied?" He asked her, his tone full of anger. 

            "It doesn't matter. I'm here now and that's all that matters. I'll help you save him, no matter what." 

            "How are we going to do that?" Gabriel asked. 

            "I don't know but we'll need weapons. I have Sparda because your father gave it to me." She told him.

            "What's Sparda?" He asked her. 

            She walked over to a table and picked up her jacket, there below it was a long sword with a red handle. "This is Sparda." She told him, holding up the blade. 

            His eyes opened wide at the sight of the ferocious looking sword. "Wow!" He said in awe.

            "Oh before I forget," Trish said, reaching into her coat's pocket. "I found this earlier." She reached out her hand to him, a gold necklace dangling from it. Gabriel reached for it. It was a necklace with a small gold locket. He opened it up to reveal a picture. The picture showed a man that looked just like Gabriel and a black haired female. She held a baby in her arms. 

            "My parents." He said looking at the picture sadly.

            "Yeah kid. Now you know why I confused you for your father.

            He nodded. "Yeah we look exactly the same. It's like looking in a mirror." He said sadly.  He slumped back down on the couch tears welled in his eyes. 

            "Come on kid," Trish said gently and sat down beside him on the couch. He lowered his gaze as the tears began to fall. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

            "It's going to be okay. We're going to find your father. I promised!" She vowed to him. She put her arms around him and he cried into her shoulder. She comforted him as he sobbed. Poor kid, it's too much to take in, she thought sadly. Suddenly Trish tensed. Footfalls could be heard coming up the stairs and they didn't sound human. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: All righty that is it for chapter 5! I hope you guys like it and yes another cliffhanger. I'm evil I know! Now please review you awesome people you! ^_^ 


	6. Powers Awaken

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I wish I owned Dante though. He is so cool! I only own the character Gabriel and Amara, but she will not show up much in this fic. So do not sue me because I got nothing of value, except for my PS2 and my Devil May Cry game. ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is another chapter for you peeps! I know I left it in a cliffhanger and I haven't updated. That's very evil of me, I know, but not this time. No cliffhanger, well not really anyway! I hope you guys enjoy reading it, please read, and review! Please, with a cheery on top! ^_^ So enough of my blabbing and on to the story!

Chapter 6- Powers Awaken

            Heavy footfalls could be heard coming up the stairs and they didn't sound human. Trish glanced up toward the open door, still holding Gabriel in her arms, he was still sobbing. She peered over his shoulder and stared intently at the door. In an instant, the Nelo Angelo appeared in the threshold of the door. He already had a huge fireball formed in his hand. 

            The Nelo looked Trish in the eyes, smirked at her and quickly released the fireball. Trish quickly pushed Gabriel out of the way, dropping him to the ground. Before she could counter attack, the fireball contacted with her right shoulder, sending her flying into the opposite wall of the room. 

            "Trish!" Gabriel called out. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed Sparda. Sparda illuminated a bright red in Gabriel's hand. The eerie red glow spread from Gabriel's fingertips to all over his body, even his boots were glowing red with the light. 

            The Nelo was charging another fireball while Gabriel looked at himself in awe. Just as he released the fireball, Gabriel swung Sparda and deflected the fireball. Shooting it back at the Nelo. The Nelo screamed out in pain and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Gabriel walked over to see if the Nelo was gone and on inspection only found a pile of charred remains. 

            Gabriel quickly ran back to Trish, dropping Sparda to the ground in the process. The intense red glow had vanished from Gabriel's body but a light red hue remained. Then in an instant, it was gone and he was back to normal. He knelt down beside her. "Trish are you all right?" He asked her, gently placing his hand on her uninjured shoulder. 

            Trish slowly opened her eyes. "I'm okay." She said softly. She tried to sit up and groaned in pain. 

            "Here let me help you." Gabriel helped her off the floor and onto her feet. He guided her to the couch and she sat down. She was unscathed except for a nasty burn on her shoulder. Gabriel walked over to the closet, found a black shirt and ripped it. He walked back to Trish, sat down beside her and bandaged up her burn. "So it won't get infected." He told her. 

            "Thanks Gabriel." Trish said gratefully, smiling.

            "No problem Trish." He smiled back.

            "You know those moves you just pulled right now reminded me so much of your father. He would be so proud seeing how you handled Sparda."

            "I hope we find him." He replied. "Wait! How did you see me fight I thought you were knocked out." 

            "Looks can be deceiving." Her smile widened. "Don't worry kid, I told you we'd find him and we will. Now let's get out of here before another surprise pops up." Trish got up and Gabriel followed her.

            "Wait Trish, I have a question. How did I go all glowy when I handled Sparda?" He asked her.

            She turned to look at him, her expression very serious. "I would have preferred for your father to tell you this, but here goes." She sighed deeply. "It reacted to the demon DNA in you."

            "Um , did you say demon DNA?" He gasped. 

            "Yes, I did. Your father is part demon, part human." She replied.

            "Well after what I just saw, I'm willing to believe anything, even the fact that you just told me I have demon DNA." He said.

            Trish turned back to the table and she grabbed her coat off the table. She kneeled down and picked up Sparda off the floor. 

            "Here Gabriel this is yours." Trish handed Sparda to him. 

            "No," he put his hand in a stop gesture. "My father gave it to you. You should keep it." Before she could protest, he added. "Please, I prefer it to be this way." 

            Trish reluctantly sheathed Sparda behind her back. They had barely walked out of the room when Trish stopped abruptly, causing Gabriel to run in too her. "How could I forget?" She exclaimed. 

            "What's wrong?" Gabriel asked her. 

            "Your father has a secret room, well more of a compartment, behind a bookshelf in his bedroom. He keeps some weapons there." She told him. Trish led the way to Dante's bedroom. They stood in front of the bookcase, filled with the books of many well-known authors. 

            Gabriel's eyes ran over the titles of the books and they stopped on Faust. "That's my favorite book." He told Trish in awe. Apparently, Gabriel and his father shared the same interest in books. 

            "Really? I believe these books belonged to your mother." She reached for certain books to find the switch to reveal the room. When she pulled on Faust, a click was heard and the bookshelf opened to reveal the compartment behind it. "The only thing your father loved to read was pornographic magazines." She joked and laughed. 

            "You're kidding, right?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

            "No I'm not, but at least now you know where your taste in literature comes from. You can be positive it doesn't come from your father's side." She laughed and Gabriel joined in. "Your father is one of a kind." 

            "It sure seems like it." He replied in a bittersweet tone. It would have been so cool to be raised by him, he thought. 

Trish reached into the secret compartment and began to pull out Dante's weapons. "Here are your weapons." She handed him a sword, Alastor , the gauntlets Ifrit and two huge hand guns by the names of Ivory and Ebony. 

            Gabriel looked at the weapons and took off his long trench coat. He placed the guns in a holster, securing it over his shoulders. He could feel the cool steel against the vest he wore. Then he put his coat back on and slid the gauntlets on his arms. He picked up Alastor and gave it a quick twirl before he sheathed it to his back. "Don't you think all these weapons are kind of excessive?" 

            "Not if you're heading where we are." She replied seriously.

            "Where are we going?" Gabriel asked her. 

            "To the underworld. That's probably where your father is being held." She replied in the same serious tone as before. 

            "Trish before we go can I ask you something?" His tone was deadly serious. 

            "Sure anything?" She replied.

            "How good do I look in this outfit?" He stood in front of the mirror and puffed out his chest. He did a little pose for her. "Do I have style or what?" He smiled still showing off.

            Trish rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You are Dante's son, no doubt about it. Come on lets go." She grabbed onto his arms, dragging him away from the mirror and out of the room. Gabriel allowed her to drag him around by the arm. Gabriel didn't know where he's new attitude was coming from but he liked it.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: All righty that is it for chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it and now please review you awesome people you! ^_^  See ya everybody! 


	7. The Island of Lost Souls

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I only own the character Gabriel and Amara, but she will not show up much in this fic.  Blah, blah, blah. ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here, finally, hot off the presses is chapter 7 for you peeps! Let me warn you now, it's another cliffhanger. Muah ha ha! Evil I know and damn proud! ^_^ Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading it, please read and review! Please, with a cheery on top! ^_^ So enough of my blabbing and on to the story!

Chapter 7- The Island of Lost Souls

            Trish led him out of Devil Never Cry. Gabriel pulled his arm out of her grasp; he was tired of being dragged around. "Wait Trish! Where are we going?" He asked her.

            "We're going to the Island of Lost Souls. It has a gateway to the underworld. We need to go there to save your father." She replied.

            "An Island? How are we going to get there?" 

            "We're going to fly there. Your father taught me how." 

            "My father must be a man of many talents." Gabriel replied. 

            Trish smiled at him. "Yea, he's very versatile." She replied. 

            "Well then let's go and save my father." He said with determination. "I'll drive us to the airport." He gestured to his car.

            "No need Gabriel, I'll drive." 

            Gabriel glanced around the street for a car and only saw his. "Drive what, exactly?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

            She simply smiled at him. "Come on." She instructed. They both walked behind Devil Never Cry and there stood a black motorcycle. "That's what I'm driving." She gestured to the bike. She walked over and got on the motorcycle. Gabriel stood there, watching her in a daze. "Gabriel, come on!" She called out impatiently. 

            "Sorry!" Gabriel apologized, waking from his trance and climbed on to the motorcycle.

            "Hang on kid!" Trish advised him. Gabriel grabbed on to Trish's sides. Trish revved the engine and they sped off. 

            They drove until they were out of the city limits. They were traveling at a remarkably accelerated speed. Gabriel had to hang on tightly to Trish, he didn't want to risk flying off the motorcycle. They continued on the highway until they reached a dirt road that was slightly obscured from view. No one could tell it was a road unless they already knew about it. The dirt road led them to a dead end.

            "What is this place?" Gabriel asked climbing off the motorcycle. He could see a small cabin and a large hanger close to the cabin. 

            "It's your father's place. He used to come here sometimes to escape the hectically of the city. It was a place where he could relax and not worry about anything." She parked the motorcycle, climbed off, and headed toward the hanger. 

            Gabriel followed closely behind her, lingering behind to collect his thoughts. Trish reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a key. She proceeded to open the lock and push open the double doors. Inside the hanger, there was a small airplane. 

            Trish and Gabriel stepped into the plane. Trish sat in the pilot seat and began to set the plane into motion. Gabriel sat beside her in the co-pilot seat. He turned back to the long seat in the plane and placed there swords there. He turned back to face forward and they both buckled up. 

            "Everything's ready for take off. Are you ready?" Trish asked him. 

            "Let's rock baby!" He replied. Trish couldn't help but smile at hearing one of Dante's favorite expressions coming from Gabriel's mouth.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Gabriel laid his head against the head of the airplane seat and gazed out of the window. He looked out into the sky watching the slowly setting sun. The sky had a lovely red-orange tint to it. He watched the serenity of the scene and a yawn escaped his lips. The airplane ride was also so soothing that his eyelids slowly started to close. 

            Trish glanced over at him and smiled. Get some rest Gabriel. You're going to need to be well rested especially to save your father, she said mentally. Rest, she added. She reached over and very gently pushed back a strand of silvery-black hair from his face. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. She forced her attention back to the journey ahead. It would be a difficult task and her instincts were assuring her it would be. Trish pushed these negative thoughts from her mind. It would still be a while until they reached the island. 

            Trish had landed the plane without any complications. She climbed out of the plane and glanced around at the desolate, deserted surroundings that encircled her. The once busy airport, once full of tourists that flocked to this island paradise, now was an empty shell of a building. No one dared to set foot on the island since people disappeared here over twenty years ago. They believed that the island was cursed and that evil things roamed freely here. They were right about that, Trish thought grimly as she remembered what the news report had said about the island. Now the island appeared quiet and deserted from all things, but she was alert just in case.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Gabriel ran at full speed down the hallway of the gigantic castle. He could hear the heavy footfalls behind him. He glanced back there was nothing in sight. He had out run it for now. That was a good thing since his lungs were burning he needed to catch his breath. He ran to the end of the hallway. There stood a set of double doors, one was open and one closed. He hid behind the closed one and peered into the room. He saw five grim reapers flying through the air. They had scythes in their hands and their rambunctious laughter filled the room. Gabriel hid behind the door, out if the Sin Scythes view, their laughter filtering into the hallway. 

            Gabriel contemplated his options, the demon or the five Sin Scythes. He made up his mind rather quickly, withdrew Alastor from behind his back and headed back the way he came. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, the demon stood in the entrance of the hallway. 

            "All right no more running!" Gabriel shouted, pointing his sword threateningly at the demon.

            The demon stood there a red hue around him. He stood there silently, regarding Gabriel. 

            "What are you waiting for? An invitation?" He replied sarcastically. Come on fight me!" He demanded. 

            The demon unsheathed his sword from behind his back, but didn't advance. Instead the demon transformed into a man. He was clad all in red with silvery hair that slightly obscured his blue eyes. His eyes flashed blue for a second and then they were red. He appeared possessed by something.  

            In a second, he advanced on Gabriel, pushing him against the wall, lifting him off the floor by his throat. Caught off guard, Gabriel dropped Alastor. Shit, he cursed inwardly. Gabriel tried to pry the demon's hands off his throat, but the demon was too strong.

            "My son," the man said through a sneer. His face a mask of hatred.

            "Father?" Gabriel uttered in disbelief. "It can't be!" He gasped for breath; the hand had tighten around his throat almost completely cutting off his air supply. 

            "Foolish boy, why did you come here?" Dante snarled. "I never wanted to see you. I thought I made that clear when I abandoned you!" He said venomously. His red eyes gazed into Gabriel's frightened blue eyes and those red eyes reflected nothing but hatred. "For your foolishness you will die!" Dante's face twisted with rage. Gabriel couldn't breathe anymore, yet alone have the strength to fight him. 

            Dante pulled back his sword, ready to strike. 

            "Father, no!" Gabriel managed to utter. 

            Dante sneered and laughed manically. He was enjoying the look of terror on his son's face. It reminded him of a deer caught in a car's headlights. 

            "Bye son and good riddance!" He spat out and plunged the sword forward.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: WOW! What a cliffhanger! Well I hope you awesome people enjoyed Chapter 7, now please review. You know you want too! See ya everyone! ^_^                                           


	8. Shadows In The Dark

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I only own the character Gabriel and Amara, but she will not show up much in this fic.  Blah, blah, blah. ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I finally got around to updating and here is Chapter 8.  I hope you guys enjoy reading it, please read and review! So no more blabbing, on to the story! 

Chapter 8- Shadows In the Dark 

            "No! Please!" Someone screamed, disrupting the peacefulness of the otherwise silent evening. 

            Trish headed back to the plane. She saw Gabriel tossing and turning in the seat. She walked over to him and shook him awake.

            "Ahh!" Gabriel screamed, startled. "What?" Gabriel asked panting, slightly irritated and slightly relieved. It had been a nightmare. He pushed back the sweat-drenched hair that rested on his face.   

            "You were screaming in your sleep." Trish replied. "Are you all right?" 

            "I'm fine." Gabriel replied shortly.

            "Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Trish prompted gently. 

            "No," he gave her a half smile. "It was just a silly nightmare." His tone was hard, definite on the subject. He wasn't really up for a discussion on it. 

            Trish got the hint. "Well we're here." She said changing the subject. 

            Gabriel nodded in acknowledgement, got out of the seat, picked up his things and followed Trish out of the plane. The night's cool air hit him in his face, relaxing him even more. He stretched his legs and arms as he gazed around at his surroundings. The night sky was very dark, but they had a full moon and stars to guide them on their mission. 

            "What now?" Gabriel asked and turned to face Trish. 

            "We walk. There is a mansion near by. That is our destination; the keys to the underworld are in there." She replied, meeting his eyes. "I believe we already have one key." 

            "What? Me?" He asked incredulously. 

            "No, I believe its something you have on." She replied in a mysterious tone. 

            He pondered her words for a few seconds and then it hit him. "This?" He asked, revealing the amulet from underneath his shirt.

            "Yes, now let's go. The cover of darkness will help conceal us from the creatures that roam here." 

            They walked away from the plane and through the half-fallen chain linked fence of the airport. They walked in silence, but fully alert for anything that might move or attack them. They reached the mansion with no trouble. They entered through the wrought iron gate and walked into the front door. They entered the mansion and headed downstairs to the basement. 

            "That was too easy." Gabriel observed as they walked around in the basement.

            "Yea it was." Trish agreed and led them to large double doors that had weird symbols on them. 

            "What language is that?" Gabriel asked as he eyed the weird symbols. 

            "They are the symbols for an ancient language of the underworld." She replied. 

            "What do they say?" He asked intrigued. 

            "It says, 'Those that seek the keys to the underworld must defeat all that lurks in the darkness'." She read aloud to him. 

            "We haven't fought anything here. What do you think the message means?" He contemplated. 

            "I think it means we have to go through this door and fight something, like a trial." Trish pushed and pulled against the doors. "It won't open." She grunted still pushing against the door. 

            "Stand back." Gabriel instructed. She moved back and with a couple of quick slashes from Alastor, the door swung open.

            "Nice." Trish said approvingly. Gabriel smiled and they both walked through the doors. When they were in the room, the door closed behind them with a loud bang.

            Gabriel checked the door and it wouldn't budge. "Locked in." He informed Trish.

            "Great." She replied dryly. She unsheathed Sparda and held it firmly in her hand. "Stay alert and on your guard." She advised Gabriel. They stood side by side, swords at the ready, but the semi-darkened room seemed empty. On the opposite side of the room, under a lighted area there was a podium with a light blue crystal and a small stone.

            "It's the keys to the underworld." Trish said looking at the podium. 

            "Then what are we waiting for, let's get them." Gabriel sheathed his sword and quickly ran over to the podium to get the keys. 

            "Gabriel, wait!" Trish called out to him urgently. "Don't grab them!"

            Her warning came too late; Gabriel had already picked up the crystal. He held it in his hand and was about to tell Trish there was nothing to worry about when the room plunged into total darkness. Ferocious growls, sounds of claws clicking on the marble floor and menacing, glowing red eyes appeared all around them in the room. 

            "This isn't good…definitely not good." Gabriel said nervously. 

            He heard Trish over the creatures. "Shadows! How I hate them!" 

            So these piercing red eyes belong to Shadows. Whatever these things are must be bad if Trish hates them. These thoughts ran through Gabriel's mind as he heard the growls surrounding him. There must be many of them. 

            Gabriel stood perfectly still; he wanted to make sure he could hear the Shadows movements. Gabriel could hear Trish fighting with the Shadows and he prepared for an attack as well. He placed the crystal in his coat pocket. He gripped Alastor tightly in his hand, but left it hanging limply at his side. He could hear Trish, but no Shadows were moving toward him. Then he saw a Shadow's eyes zero in on him and he lifted Alastor, ready to strike. 

            "Come on, sucker!" He egged it on. "Come and get me!" The Shadow lunged at him and he slashed at it with Alastor. The giant cat deflected the blow, its skin was too thick for the sword to penetrate, it released a light red rod and it propelled straight at Gabriel. 

            The rod impaled itself deeply into Gabriel's shoulder, causing Gabriel to lose his grip on Alastor and it clattered noisily onto the marble floor. The Shadow growled at him and sprang forward again pinioning Gabriel onto the ground. The shadow dug his claws deep into Gabriel's shoulders, causing him to scream out in pain. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. 

            He couldn't move an inch; the huge shadow was too big and strong. This is the end, killed by a giant cat, Gabriel thought grimly. He expected the giant cat to maul him to death at any second, but instead he heard the cat release a startled shriek. He felt the claws dig out of his shoulders and the weight lift off him. He lifted his head slightly and opened his eyes to see a red glowing light in his sight. It was moving away from him and Gabriel looked at it confused. "What the hell-" He began to mutter softly, but then his eyelids closed involuntarily. 

            Where's Trish? He thought absently. He didn't hear any sounds in the room and it was deathly silent. He was exhausted but he forced his eyelids to open and he stood up. No time for sleeping, he thought newly alert. His adrenaline was still pumping and his breathing was fast.  His heavy breathing was the only sound he could hear in the darkened room. "Trish?" He called out gently. He took a few staggered steps forward and groaned in pain, he clutched his shoulder. The rod that had been impaled in his shoulder had mysteriously vanished. "Trish, where are you?" he called out again in a stronger tone of voice. "Where the hell is she!" He said panicked. 

            "Trish!" He called out urgently. He groped around in the darken room. The silence that surrounded him panicked him deeply. 

            Suddenly the room was flooded with light, causing Gabriel to shield his eyes against it. His eyes accustomed themselves to the light and Gabriel glanced around the room. The floor of the room was littered with the bodies of dead shadows, but of Trish, not a trace. Gabriel walked over to the podium and picked up the stone, putting it in the same pocket as the crystal. He would need the keys to open the portal after he found Trish. He patted his pocket, making sure the keys were secured in his pocket and headed out of the room through the double doors. What he saw when he emerged into the hallway shocked him to the core. 

            A demon enveloped in a red hue was walking down the hallway away from Gabriel. The demon held something in his arms and Gabriel caught a glimpse of blond hair. "Trish!" He called out before he could stop himself. 

            The demon turned and looked at Gabriel. The demon looked straight into those light blue eyes, but the demon's red eyes were distant, glossed over, possessed. Gabriel pulled his eyes away from the demon and glanced down to its arms. Trish was sprawled out in its arms, blood dripping off the side of her mouth. Her eyes closed, she was either unconscious or worse. Gabriel glanced back into those red eyes, waiting for the demon's move. The demon simply backed away, a portal appeared behind him and he stepped into it. 

            "Father? Is that you?" Gabriel asked hesitantly. He recognized the demon from his dream and he just had a feeling, deep in his chest. In his heart, he knew that was his father. 

            The demon stood there silently, looking blankly continued to walk back into the portal. "Father, wait!" Gabriel staggered forward, his vision doubled for a second. His wounds were still bleeding. The demon continued, nothing was stopping him. "Dante!" Gabriel called out. 

            That stopped the demon in his tracks. The demon transformed into the figure of a man, just like the one in the dream. Dante's red eyes stared intently at Gabriel, but no recognition of who stood in front of him came to those red eyes. 

            "It's me Gabriel." Gabriel said steadying himself. "Your son."

            Still no recognition in those red eyes. Dante was half way in the portal when he wiggled his fingers tauntingly at Gabriel and completely stepped into the portal. Gabriel made a run for the portal, but it completely vanished just as he reached it. Gabriel fell down to his knees in desperation. He was all alone now. He had finally seen his father, but for what, his own father didn't even remember him and now he had taken Trish.

            "Trish," Gabriel said softly. "What is he going to do with her." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: That's it for Chapter 8. I hope it was an ok chapter. Please review it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! ^_^ 


	9. The Underworld and the Dark Fortress

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I only own the character Gabriel and Amara, but she will not show up much in this fic.  Blah, blah, blah. ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I finally updated the story to Chapter 9. *looks around at the empty room* I realized I've lost most of my reviewers, but for the faithful few that remained (my two wonderful friends that never fail to review my stories. As a special Thank you, I dedicate the chapter to you guys, Ms. Flower and Ms. Luna.) Thank you very much! I wasn't going to upload anymore, but I never leave something not finished. I'm not a quitter damn it! So enough of my rant and on to the story! ^_^  

Chapter 9- The Underworld and the Dark Fortress

            Gabriel still on his knees halted the flow of his tears. Tears were not going to help the situation, actions were. He had to save them, he had to be brave for them and with renewed determination, and he rose to his feet. He reached into his pocket and took out the keys he would need to open the portal to the underworld to rescue them. 

            Damn, he cursed inwardly eyeing the keys. Trish never told him how to use them to open up the portal. He balled up his fist and struck the wall hard in frustration. Now what was he going to do? His hand throbbed in pain but he ignored it. Just when he had overcome one problem, another arose. He decided to walk back into the room, maybe there was some clue in there. 

            He stepped back into the room to see the Shadow's carcasses littered all over the floor. He had only taken a few steps forward when the Shadow's bodies shifted and revealed flashing cores. "This can't be good." He said taking a step back; he quickly lunged out of the room as a loud explosion reverberated from the room. He sat up off the floor of the hallway and released a deep breath of relief. "That was too close." He got back onto his feet and walked back into the room. 

            The explosion from the shadows had destroyed the room, but the blast had also destroyed part of a wall. Behind the half-crumbled wall stood a large door. On closer inspection, Gabriel saw some strange niches that had the same shapes as the keys in his pocket. He wasted no time; he reached into his pocket and placed the keys in their designated niche. Now only the niche for the amulet remained empty. He reached under his shirt and reluctantly took off the amulet. He placed it in the niche and stepped back to wait for whatever was coming next. The door opened and revealed a red-lighted portal. The light of the portal engulfed the room, giving everything a reddish tint. 

            Before he stepped toward the portal, he glanced down at the amulet. Something in his mind informed him that he would need it, but if he took it would it close the portal. Only one way to find out, he thought as he reached out for it. He picked up the red-jeweled amulet and the portal remained opened. He put the amulet around his neck and tucked it back under his shirt. "Here we go." He said staring into the portal and he stepped into it. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                                 

            Gabriel flew out of the portal, landing on all fours on the hard grassy ground. The transportation through the portal had left him slightly dizzy and he remained on the ground for a few minutes to collect himself. He stood off the ground, patted the dust off his clothes, adjusted his coat and glanced around. The sky was a bright red making it appear as if it were on fire. Yet the climate was normal, if not cooler then the normal world. Gabriel could see a large dark fortress looming in the distance. It didn't look that far. Something told him that the fortress was his destination, but for now, trees and plants surrounded him. He assumed he was in a forest or garden of some sort.

            Where ever he was there wasn't any time to waste, he needed to get to the fortress. There was a small path amongst the trees and he decided to follow it out. He had barely reached the edge of the forest when he heard a loud screech pierce the tranquility of the forest. He quickly pivoted around and faced a couple of thick bushes that were rustling and shaking. He watched the bush curiously as two large lizards known as Blades emerged from them. 

            "Great just what I need," He replied sarcastically. 

            A blade released a menacing screech at him and lunged at him. Gabriel quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. As he got to one knee, he unsheathed Alastor, just as the blade loomed above him, and with a quick thrust, he impaled Alastor deep into the Blades chest. Gabriel rolled out of the way; as the Blade's lifeless, body fell onto the ground where he had just been. One down one to go, he thought glancing over at the dead Blade. 

            Before he could move, the other Blade attacked him, pinioning Gabriel onto the floor. Gabriel was trapped but his arms were still free and he quickly used them to pull out Ebony & Ivory from their holsters. As soon as he pulled them out, he sent bullets blazing at the Blade, causing green blood to splatter all over Gabriel and his clothes. The Blade tried to retreat and Gabriel rolled to keep it in his aim. He continued to shoot until the Blade fell to a lifeless heap on the ground. Gabriel raised himself to his feet and placed the smoking guns back into their holsters. 

            "That was easy." He said panting, trying to gather his breath. He walked over to the other dead blade and pulled Alastor from the creature's chest. He sheathed the sword to his back and headed back toward the fortress. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            He walked until he reached the gate of the fortress. The giant doors were locked and Gabriel once again had to use Alastor to slash the lock away. The doors swung open and Gabriel walked into a large courtyard. He surveyed the courtyard for any movement and found none. He walked up the stone steps and stood beside the door, Alastor already in his hand to break open the doors, but the door opened on its own accord. Allowing Gabriel to enter into an enormous room, the room contained two grand stairwells that led to a second floor where they connected with a large set of double doors. The room also contained statues of gargoyles in all the niches around the wall. All of the gargoyle statues had their wings spread out and held a human skull in its claws. 

            Gabriel's boots tapped lightly on the marble floor as he walked over to the stairs. He climbed up on one of the grand stairwells and headed toward the double doors. As soon as he stepped in front of them, they swung open. He peered into the room; it was dark except for the opposite side, which shone above an unconscious woman. The woman was chained against the wall. 

            "Trish!" Gabriel called out as he rushed into the room. He reached her side and tried to pry off the shackles that held her, but to no avail. "Damn it!" He growled in frustration. He turned to look at Trish. "Trish, can you hear me?" He asked her. He got no response from her. She was out cold.

            The loud bang of the doors closing shut brought Gabriel's attention to the front of the room. The whole room illuminated brightly as light flooded it. There by the doors stood a Nelo Angelo and beside him, clad all in red (including blank red glowing eyes), with Sparda in his hands stood Gabriel's father Dante Sparda. 

            Gabriel knew he was trapped. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, his only option was to fight. Reluctantly he unsheathed Alastor from his back and held it by his side. He didn't want to fight his father, but if he had to fight him to survive then so be it.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Chapter 9 is complete! The story is almost finished as well. So please review! See ya later peeps! 


	10. Nothing To Do But Fight

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I only own the character Gabriel and Amara, but she will not show up much in this fic.  Blah, blah, blah. ^_^

Chapter 10- Nothing to Do but Fight

            "It's great that you could join us, Gabriel Sparda," the Nelo spoke politely. "But then again it's not like you were given a choice in the matter." He said with a taunting smirk. "You had to play the hero by rescuing your father and of course since I captured her, Trish as well." He glanced past Gabriel to the unconscious Trish. "You saved me some trouble by coming here." The Nelo said as he advanced forward toward Gabriel. He snapped his fingers and Dante followed behind him. 

            "What do you mean?" Gabriel brandished Alastor as he moved away toward the opposite side of the room. The Nelo now stood by Trish while Gabriel's back was toward the doors. Gabriel watched the Nelo intently as it sat down luxuriously in a throne that stood near Trish. Funny, Gabriel hadn't even noticed it before. 

            "Relax, Gabriel, I'm not going to fight you." The Nelo said sincerely. "That's what your father is here for, but don't worry he won't attack you until I tell him too." The Nelo missed the horror on Gabriel's face as he had turned to look at Dante who stood perfectly still beside him. "He's my own personal lap dog." The Nelo chuckled softly at his own comment. "Ah yes, lets get back to your question." The Nelo replied in a serious tone. "To answer your question, you saved me the trouble of having to look for you. You can't believe the difficulty I was having trying to find you and your father wasn't very helpful either." He said scornfully, casting a quick glance at Dante. "We tortured him for hours, days, months, years and still he said not one word about you." The Nelo smirked at him. "He clearly loved you once but now he doesn't even remember you existed. He is simply a creature that I control. It was such a big hassle to brainwash him. Your father is a very stubborn man." The Nelo informed him. 

            Gabriel gazed at his father as he processed everything the Nelo told him. Deep down inside he knew the demon was telling the truth. The blank expression on his father's face proved that he was just a mindless puppet under the Nelo's control. "What did you want us for?" Gabriel asked him. 

            "My Lord Mundus wanted your blood line eradicated. Your father fought my Lord and defeated him. You and your father are a threat to him because it is foretold that as long as a descendent of Sparda lives, my Lord will not be able to conquer the world. Therefore with you two are killed the bloodline will die with you. Then when it is time for my lord to come back there will be no opposition and he will be free to rule the world." The Nelo told him. "Now do you understand?" 

            "Yeah, I understand that Mundus, was it, isn't so great and powerful." He replied dismissively. 

            "Watch your tone boy!" The Nelo warned him. 

            Gabriel laughed mockingly. "I mean come on, Mundus is afraid of a blood line made of half demon half human hybrids. Yeah, he's so powerful that he will rule the world." Gabriel said sardonically. "He quivers in fear at the mere mention of the name Sparda; I have no doubt about that." 

            The Nelo stood from the throne rather quickly. "Shut your mouth, human! You have no right to speak of the great Lord Mundus with your unworthy tongue!" He shouted angrily at Gabriel. 

            "Seems I struck a nerve," Gabriel replied unperturbedly.

            The Nelo formed a giant fireball and launched it at Gabriel. Gabriel threw himself out of the way and landed roughly on his stomach. He turned on to his back and got back on to his feet. He stood in a fight stance, sword pointed at the Nelo. The Nelo looked at Gabriel and laughed hysterically. "I'm not going to fight you idiot boy, but he is." The Nelo indicated Dante, which sword in hand advanced towards Gabriel. 

            "I'm not going to fight him, he's my father." Gabriel told the Nelo.

            "You don't have a choice, either you fight him or he kills you. Whichever you prefer makes no difference to me." The Nelo replied nonchalant.

            Gabriel turned his attention back to his father, just in time to block an upper hand swing from his father. Gabriel backed away a few steps to get out of his range. "I don't want to fight you!" Gabriel yelled at his father, as he blocked another hit with Alastor. The two swords clashed together, locking themselves against each other as if to stop the fight between father and son. 

            "Father, stop!" Gabriel pleaded. "I'm your son!" 

            Dante looked indifferent and with an almighty shove pulled the swords apart, causing Gabriel to stumble back from the force. Gabriel quickly regained his footing as his father advanced forward, his relentless attacks continued.

            Gabriel could match his father blow to blow, but he couldn't bring himself to strike at his father. Gabriel could feel his muscle getting heavy and feel his strength depleting, but his father wouldn't stop. He didn't know how long he could last before he would get hurt or worse by one of his father's attacks.

            Suddenly Dante threw a punch at Gabriel and it connected squarely with his cheek, sending him reeling back completely off balance. Dante also stepped forward, and swung Sparda and before Gabriel could dodge it, the sword connected with his shoulder slashing it open. To finish off his combo, Dante also did a roundhouse kick, knocking the sword out of Gabriel's hand, also causing Gabriel to land roughly on his back onto the floor. 

            Forehead sweating, chest heaving from lack of oxygen, muscles hurting and exhausted, Gabriel had lost the fight and lay motionless. From the ground, he gazed up to his father looming over him. The tip of Sparda lay threatening over Gabriel's chest, right over his heart. This was the end; he could do nothing more. His saddened blue eyes gazed into those cold emotionless red eyes that belonged to his father and a solitary tear fell out of Gabriel's right eye. "I love you father." Was all he said and he closed his eyes in defeat. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade:  Oh no! What's going to happen? Oh wait I already know what's going to happen. ^_ ~   Chapter 10 is complete! The story is almost finished as well. So please review! See ya later peeps!


	11. Is Blood Thicker Then Water?

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I wish I owned Dante though. He is so cool! I only own the character Gabriel and Amara, but she will not show up much in this fic. So do not sue me because I got nothing of value, except for my PS2 and my Devil May Cry game. ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is chapter 11! This is a very long chapter. At first I was going to split it into two parts but I thought nah let me give you guys more to read. Aren't I considerate! LOL ^_^  I hope you enjoy this chapter. The story is almost finished, it needs three chapters and then I will be done. Wow, it's been a long story! My longest so far. So now read and review! Please! ^_^

Chapter 11- Is Blood Thicker Then Water? 

            Dante stood over Gabriel, sword in hand, but he hadn't struck down on Gabriel. Something had caught Dante's eye and now he stood motionless. Sometime during the fight, Gabriel's amulet had emerged and now lay over Gabriel's vest in perfect view. 

            Dante's red eyes couldn't gaze away from the amulet. Something about that amulet seemed strongly familiar to him. Voices and images slowly formed in his mind. 

_            He remembered being a young boy and a tall blond woman handing him an amulet similar to that one. The woman was his mother. "Happy Birthday, Dante!" His mother said in his memory. There was another boy there. He looked identical to him. Vergil, his twin. He also received an amulet. Sometime after that, they had been killed and he swore vengeance. He had his vengeance on __Mallet__Island__, but his mother and brother were still gone. _

_            Things after that we're normal, except he had Trish as a partner now. Not much changed, it was mission, eat, sleep and so forth. Some time passed and Trish left him to hunt on her own. She wanted to explore the world and he wasn't going to stand in her way. He let her go and some time after that he met Amara. Dante courted her and they got married, and then they had Gabriel. _

_            Then came the tragic day when he lost Amara. He couldn't save her and he lost faith in himself. He couldn't protect anyone and for the safely of his only son, he gave him away. He thought it would be for the best, but before he left Gabriel, he gave him the amulet as a keepsake. A memento of his father. _

            Dante screamed out and pressed his hands to his head. He didn't understand what was happening, but the pain was splitting his head in two. Then very simply the images disappear and they were replaced with nothing but darkness and emptiness. Still he didn't lift a hand to harm the boy down on the ground; he simply stood over him watching him intently. 

            "What are you waiting for you fool! Kill him!" The Nelo shouted the order at Dante. Dante gave a sideway glance to the Nelo, to acknowledge he heard him and turned his attention back to the boy on the ground. Gabriel, eyes shut, lay motionless on the floor with only the rising and falling of his chest showing that he was alive. 

            Dante stood over Gabriel and aimed Sparda right for Gabriel's heart. With a quick and powerful thrust forward, he plunged the sword into the boy's chest or at least he tried too. Sometime during the he had pulled back the sword to attack, a white light had enveloped over Gabriel, covering him completely. It was an impenetrable shield and try as he might Dante couldn't get the sword to penetrate it. Frustrated, he tried one final time and he pulled back the sword, using all his weight and strength he plunged the sword toward his target. It didn't work, but instead all the power of the attack was deflected onto Dante, sending him flying across the room causing him to hit the wall at full force with his head. 

            Gabriel realized a few minutes had passed and that he was still breathing. Cautiously he opened his eyes and a bright light engulfed his vision, hurting his eyes. As he rose to his feet and caught sight of himself, he was startled to find out he was the reason for the white light. He was surrounded by white light that looked celestial and unearthly. He stared at his hand in awe as the mysterious light faded. 

            "YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Gabriel heard the Nelo yell in fury and turned his attention to him. 

            "I NO LONGER HAVE ANY USE FOR YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The Nelo advanced on Dante who was leaning against the wall. Dante looked completely out of it; the blast of the light had clearly disorientated him. 

            Gabriel had to help his unarmed father. He quickly picked up Alastor and using the sword's lightning capabilities made a mad dash toward Dante and the Nelo. As Gabriel had dashed over to them, the Nelo had a long blue glowing sword and he was going to plunge it into Dante. When Gabriel appeared in front of them the sword instead of plunging into Dante, plunged deeply into Gabriel's chest. 

            It all had happened so quickly that no one had grasped completely what has just occurred. Gabriel wide-eyed with the sword still embedded in him, staggered back and fell into the surprised arms of father, Dante. "Gabriel, No!" Dante called out in shock. Dante eased Gabriel and himself onto the ground, where he cradled his son in his arms. 

            "You remember me?" Gabriel asked in a weak murmur. 

            "Of course I do, you're my only son, Gabriel." Dante replied. No doubts on his mind as he looked at the young man before him, he was a mirror image to Dante except for the hair. His eyes were exactly like Dante's except for the fact that Gabriel's reflected intense pain at the moment.

            "Good to know you remember," Gabriel teased him, his voice soft. Gabriel smiled gleefully at his father. He released some loud wet coughs as blood entered his lungs causing blood to ooze out of the side of his mouth. "Yeah, I'm your son Gabriel." He continued softly after the hacking coughs. His eyelids sagged down and then they closed. 

            "No! Gabriel!" Dante said panicked. He shook Gabriel in an attempt to wake him. "Please, wake up!" Dante uttered in despair. 

            Gabriel's eyes slowly opened. "That's it. Stay with me." Dante said encouraging him to stay awake. 

            Gabriel looked sadly into Dante's eyes. "I'm so tired." He uttered barely audible.

            "I know you are, but please stay awake." Dante's voice wavered on the words. Dante cleared his throat, trying to collect himself. He had to stay positive. 

            "I can't. I'm so sorry, dad." Gabriel said his tone apologetic. "I can't." he said softly distantly, gazing past his father and then his eyes closed. He uttered a sharp breath and his head fell limply to the side.

            "Gabriel!" Dante called out sharply, looking beseechingly at Gabriel's still face. "No, he can't be gone!" Dante's voice wavered on the words, as hot tears fell from his eyes and landed on Gabriel's cheek. Dante clutched Gabriel to him and screamed out a heart wrenching agonized filled sound that didn't even sound human. He gently laid Gabriel down completely on the ground and gently removed the sword from Gabriel's chest. Dante placed the sword down beside his leg on the floor. He removed his long red coat and placed it over Gabriel, covering him from his neck down to his feet. He couldn't bear to cover up his son's face. Gabriel looked so peaceful he appeared to be sleeping. Dante couldn't believe his son was gone and hatred engulfed his system.  

            The Nelo who had stood perfectly still and silent during Gabriel's death, now belted out into a full mocking laugh. Dante clutched the Nelo's sword in his hand tightly and with pure hatred in those light blue eyes, rose to his feet and turned to face the Nelo. 

            The Nelo continued to laugh. "One down and one to go," He said with a triumphant smile on his face. 

            "You're not getting the satisfaction or any mercy for that matter." Dante growled. The Nelo didn't have time to react because in the blink of an eye. Dante had advanced on him and with one quick motion; he had decapitated the Nelo. The Nelo's face fell with a dull thud to the ground, still wearing that triumphant smile and a moment later, the clank of the Nelo's sword was heard as it landed beside the head. 

            "Look's like this Sparda isn't going down." Dante replied looking at the pitiful face of the Nelo. He heard a loud moan and glanced sideways to see Trish was coming around. He walked over to her, picked up Sparda on the way, and using the sword he slashed open the chains. 

            "Dante is that really you?" Trish asked cautiously, running a hand over her sore wrist.

            "Yeah, it's me." He said faintly.

            "Where's Gabriel?" She asked. Dante's eyes filled with tears and a painful expression showed on his face. He quickly turned away from Trish. 

            Trish scanned the room and glancing down she noticed the motionless figure covered by a long red coat on the floor. "No!" she cried out and ran to Gabriel's side. She kneeled down beside him and gently caressed Gabriel's cold cheek. "Gabriel?" she asked meekly. "He can't be gone!" She added sadly, when he didn't reply and her tears streamed down her face. 

            She turned back to Dante, her face wet with tears, but Dante had his back toward her. His stature was slumped and his shoulders shook. She knew the demon hunter was crying and he had every right to cry.

            "Dante," She said softly and she walked over to him. She gently touched his shoulder and Dante turned to face her. His cheeks stained wet with tears.

            "It's not fair, Trish. I had barely gotten him back." He staggered as his knees buckled for a moment and Trish held him to her, putting her arms around him. Dante sobbed in her arms, clinging on to her. 

            "I know." She said sadly, as she tried to comfort him. She had stifled her tears. She would also grieve for Gabriel, but right now, she needed to be strong for Dante's sake. 

            Moments passed with no sounds, only Dante's sobs filled the large room. Then his sobs simply stopped. His eyes swollen and red had no more tears to cry for the moment. 

            "Let's take him home." Trish said simply, when Dante had stepped out of her arms. 

            Dante didn't say a word. He simply nodded. He walked over to Gabriel's body and very gently lifted it off the ground, cradling him in his arms. Meanwhile Trish had picked up their weapons and then they headed out of the fortress. 

            The walk back to the plane had been very quiet and somber. No one spoke and the creatures of the island didn't emerge to attack them. The air around them felt heavy, thick with grief. Then as if the heavens were crying it began to rain, engulfing the redness of the sky replacing it with grey. 

            They climbed into the small plane. Dante sat in the long seat in the back with Gabriel's body sprawled out against him. Gabriel's head rested in Dante's lap. Trish fixed Dante's coat over Gabriel's body. "Thanks." Dante said hoarsely, still in shock. Trish didn't say a word she simply placed her hand over Dante's, which he was using to gently remove Gabriel's hair out of his eyes, and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

            Trish climbed into the pilot seat and started the plane. She checked all the systems of the plane and they took off. Halfway home, Trish looked back and saw that Dante had fallen asleep. They both looked so peaceful and the sight of them broke her heart anymore. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want her tears to cause her to crash by impairing her vision. She gazed back toward the sky; it was grey, gloomy and full of heavy raindrops. She could hold her tears in until she got home because right now the sky was crying for her. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Wow, I made you guys read a lot. Sorry about that! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed the chapter, now please review. Let me thank you in advance for the reviews because I greatly appreciate them! My reviewers are the best and I applaud all of you! *applauds* Now let me shut up so you can review! Till I see you next time peeps! Have a great day! Bye! ^_^ *waves*    


	12. Devils Can Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I wish I owned Dante though. He is so cool! I only own the character Gabriel and Amara, but she will not show up much in this fic. So do not sue me because I got nothing of value, except for my PS2 and my Devil May Cry game. ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is chapter 12! *cries* That means there are only 2 chapter left before the story ends! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading the story. It was a pleasure to write the story and I hope to write more in the future. Well enough of my blabbing. On to the story! Oh yea, read and review, please! ^_^  

Chapter 12- Devils Can Cry

            Dante lay sprawled out on top of his bed in his bedroom, above Devil Never Cry. He was clad all in black. His eyes were red and swollen and they stared vacantly at the white wall in front of them. This had been Dante's daily routine since Gabriel's death, which had occurred almost two months ago. The days had passed by in a blur, a whirlwind of colors and hours that all appeared the same to Dante. 

            His mind distantly wandered back the days after they had come back home from the Island of Lost Souls. His state of mind since they had returned alternated from complete shock to utter disbelief. His mind still couldn't believe that his son was gone. He remembered after they had landed, Trish had handled all the arrangements for Gabriel's funeral. She had also informed Gabriel's adoptive parents and told them he had been in an accident. She didn't dare tell them the truth about his passing. It would be too unbelievable. 

            Dante's mind recalled Gabriel's wake. He had stood in front of the opened-lid casket paying his last respects to his son. They had dressed Gabriel in a dark blue suit with his black-silver highlighted hair combed back away from his face. Dante had stood there for so long, but no one could move him. Trish had tried earlier and had failed miserably. All Dante wanted was to be by his son's side until they buried him. 

            He wanted to see his face for the last time. His face looked so peaceful as if he were merely sleeping, but Dante knew that wasn't the case. He gazed intently at Gabriel's cheek; there was an ugly bruise on it. Dante clinched his fist in self-directed anger. He had done that to him and it pained him deeply. He had vowed he would never hurt him and he had hurt him. He had broken his vow and he would never forgive himself for that. Dante reached into his black trench coat and pulled out the locket that Trish had found and had given it to Gabriel. It seemed fitting that Gabriel should be buried with it. The locket reflected the good times in Dante's life and those days were dead and gone. 

            Dante remembered meeting Gabriel's adoptive parents at the wake, for the first time. He remembered Gabriel's adoptive mother hysteric sobs as she saw Dante. She had flung herself into his arms calling him Gabriel. Dante couldn't find his voice to correct the poor woman. Leaving Trish to explain to the distraught woman that Gabriel was indeed gone. The doppelganger figure that stood in front of her was Gabriel's father, Dante. The woman excused herself to Dante and he simply nodded that it was fine. After the wake came the cemetery where they buried Gabriel next to his mother, Amara.

            Dante remembered this more vividly then anything else since Gabriel's death. He had now lost them both and they would rest side by side for all eternity. They were gone because he had failed them both and he would never forget that. These thoughts plagued him at the cemetery and they caused him to sway on his feet. Luckily, for him Trish caught him and kept him upright. Through the wake and the cemetery, Dante hadn't shed a tear. He didn't believe he had anymore left to shed. Yet when he got home from the cemetery, Trish had advised him to get some rest. Trish had helped him to his room and just as he lay down on the bed, his tears began to flow anew. Trish settled down beside him on the bed and comforted him as best as she could. She held him in her arms for a long time, until exhausted he had cried himself to sleep. 

            Dante sighed and pulled himself out of these sad memories and thoughts. Thinking about these things weren't going to help him much. Besides these images seemed surreal, like they never happened at all, but unfortunately they had. He continued to stare at the white wall of his room. Trish had entered the room, but he didn't turn his head to acknowledge her presence. Trish was used to this behavior and simply stood beside the bed. 

            "Dante are you hungry?" she asked him gently. He didn't give her a reply. It had been the same routine for the past two months. She would ask and he wouldn't reply to her. Then she would go out and bring him some food. She would leave the food with him and a few hours later she would come back to see at least a quarter of it gone. She figured he just ate some of it to keep her from nagging at him. "I'll be back soon." She told him. She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room. 

            Dante lay there as motionless as before. Then out of his peripheral vision, he caught a blur of movement. He turned his head, nothing was there, but when he glanced down to the floor, he caught sight of a silver frame. _How did that get there? Dante thought perplexed. He got up out of bed and walked over to it. He picked up the frame and gazed at the picture. It was the photo of himself with Amara, the frame that always rested on his desk. _That's odd, how did it get here_. He thought looking at the smiling image of himself in the photograph. He caught his current reflection in the glass, it was completely opposite of the photo. His face now was somber and his eyes looked lifeless, not twinkling with happiness like in the photo. _

            He headed downstairs to place the frame where it belonged. He walked over to his desk and placed the frame on his desk, next to a photo of Gabriel. Gabriel's adoptive parents had given Dante a recent photo of Gabriel. Gabriel looked just the same as Dante had last seen him. He picked up the frame with Gabriel's photo and placed it beside the other one. Dante nearly dropped the frame when he noticed the gold locket that had been hidden behind it. 

            "It can't be." Dante said breathlessly. With trembling hands, he reached out and picked up the locket. It was solid in his hand. So apparently, he wasn't crazy or was he? He could have sworn he placed the locket around Gabriel's neck and he had been buried with it. Yet there was the locket in Dante's hand. It was the same one, there had only been one made. His mind raced a mile a minute when there was a knock on the door. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *laughs evilly* Another cliffhanger! I love doing that, keeping people in suspense. I'm evil I know! I hope you liked the chapter now please review. Thanks again to those of you that review! Those reviews really make my day! ^_^ Now I'll be quiet so you can review. ^_^ Bye! *waves* 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Wait I'm back! I have a shameless plug. There's this great new author, by the name of S.N. Viernum. His story is called Dante's Rolling Blaze! Go and check it out! Come on I know you want too! ^_~ Now I have to go, see ya peeps! ^_^ 


	13. Bittersweet Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I wish I owned Dante though. He is so cool! I only own the character Gabriel and Amara, but she will not show up much in this fic. So do not sue me because I got nothing of value, except for my PS2 and my Devil May Cry game. Oh and my brand new Devil May Cry 2! ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is chapter 13! *cries* That means there is only 1 chapter left before the story ends! Yes I finally updated! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading the story. It was a pleasure to write the story and I hope to write more in the future. Well enough of my blabbing. On to the story! Oh yea, read and review, please! ^_^  

Chapter 13- Bittersweet Visit

            Dante slowly turned his attention toward the door. There was another gentle rap at the door. He knew he had to open the door but he couldn't get his limbs to respond, to move an inch. Then slowly, almost robotic movements he was able to walk to the door. Just as the person behind it knocked again. He opened the door and there stood, Trish. _(LDN: I fooled you guys. I bet you all thought it was Gabriel *buzzer* nope, wrong! J/K peeps, you know I love you guys! ^_^)_

            "Sorry, I forgot my keys." She said meekly. Dante just gazed at her, utter disappointment on his face. She wasn't who he was expecting to be behind the door. For some strange reason he was expecting, well we all know whom he was expecting, but that was impossible. (_LDN: sure is! It's very impossible_!)

            "What's wrong?" Trish asked worried, eyeing Dante. She didn't expect this reaction from him, just because she had forgotten her keys, especially since she had done it before. 

            Dante closed his hand into a fist and clutched the locket tightly. "Nothing." He said thickly, using his voice for the first time in weeks. 

            "Do you still want some food?" Trish asked him. 

            "No, thanks, I'm going back to bed." He replied and he headed back upstairs. He entered his room, closing the door behind him and paced around. He looked down questionably at the locket in his hand. _How could it possibly have gotten here? _Dante wondered as he stared at it, still in utter disbelief. 

            _I brought it to you, Dante. Dante heard a soft, velvety voice in his head. "Wha-Amara?" Dante said aloud, shocked and confused. _

            A white light illuminated a darken corner of Dante's room and amongst the ethereal white light stood the figure of a woman. The light faded away, only the transparent figure of a woman with long jet-black hair and green eyes remained. She stood still and smiled warmly at Dante. 

            "Amara!" Dante voiced in disbelief. 

            "Yes, my love, it's me." She replied in her soft, velvety voice. 

            Dante stifled a sound that was between a laugh and a sob, as he heard her voice. How he missed hearing her voice and oh, how he missed her. He wanted to run to her, hold her tightly in his arms to the point where he would never let her go again, but he knew she was not solid. 

            "I've missed you so much." He said sorrowfully. 

            "And I you, my love." She replied.

            Minutes passed as they stared at each other, silently regarding each other. Finally, Dante broke the silence. "Amara, I'm so sorry!" He said deeply grieved. He tried to hold back the tears. 

            "For what?" she asked him confused. "What pains you so much?"

            "I'm sorry for not being there to protect you and our son, Gabriel. I failed you both, miserably!" He said with self-directed anger. The tears he had welled in his eyes had finally reached their peak and the crystalline tears cascaded down Dante's cheeks. 

            "Dante, please don't cry! You need no forgiveness; you did the best that you could." She told him, her own voice full of emotion. She didn't like seeing him like this, so hurt, torn and full of guilt. She walked closer to him and reached out, placing her hand on his cheek. 

            Dante could just feel a tinge of warm air where her hand touched him, but he couldn't feel any pressure of it. 

            "It was our fate to die. There was nothing you could do for us then, but now you can." Dante looked up imploringly into her eyes. He needed to hear this. 

            "You must go on and live for us." She inched in closer toward his face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I have to go soon Dante, but before I do, I have to give you a message from Gabriel." She told him softly. 

            "Gabriel?" Dante asked wide-eyed. She simply nodded a yes. 

            Dante squeezed the locket in his hand. "The reason why he sent me the locket?" Dante offered. He wanted to know why he had it instead of Gabriel. 

            "Yes, he thought it would be best if you kept it. He said that where he was, he wouldn't need it. He asked if you could wear it in his memory." Amara told him. 

            "Of course, I will wear it. I would do anything to honor him." Dante told her. 

            Amara smiled at him, cheerfully. "I'm glad. Now unfortunately I have to go." She said sadly. 

            "Amara, please don't go!" he said, a tear cascading down his cheek. "It's not fair, Amara! To have gotten him back and lose him all in the same day. It simply isn't fair!" Dante said pained and he closed his eyes. 

            Amara gazed at him compassionately and leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. He opened his eyes in shock. She was solid to his touch. 

            "I'm sorry for the way things turned out." She apologized. 

            He held her tightly to himself. "I am too."

            Their faces leaned closer, causing their lips to gently brush against each other. Their lips melded together into a long, soft kiss. It was a gentle kiss but it was still aflame with their love and passion for each other. During the kiss, Amara began to turn transparent again and still kissing Dante, she vanished. 

            Dante slowly opened his eyes, to see her gone, but the gentle pressure of Amara's lips still lingered on his. Seeing Amara had eased some of the pain out of him and for the first time since Gabriel's death Dante felt at peace.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *sighs* No evil cliffhanger to end this chapter, but there is one chapter left. So come back for that chapter, alrighty. I hope you liked the chapter now please review. Thanks again to those of you that review! Those reviews really make my day! ^_^ Now I'll be quiet so you can review. ^_^ Bye! *waves* 


	14. Realistic Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I wish I owned Dante though. He is so cool**! I only own the characters Gabriel© and Amara©, but she will not show up much in this fic. Yup, Gabriel is mine so let's not have another incident where I see a story with my character in it. So do not sue me because I got nothing of value, except for my PS2 and my Devil May Cry game. Oh and my brand new Devil May Cry 2! ^_^**

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Due to popular demand here is the final chapter of my story. I thank all of you with all my heart for the support you showed me after that unpleasant incident where someone took my character, my baby. LOL, yup Gabriel is my baby, my creation. It took some of the pain away after I read all your kind words. Who knew my story was so popular and loved by so many. I thank you again, very much! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy reading the final chapter of this story. It was a pleasure to write the story and one day after I put this 'stealing character incident' behind me, I hope to write another DMC fic. Well enough of my blabbing. On to the story! Oh yea, read and review, please! ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Oh I have some personal comments to some of my reviewers. Here they go!

**Athar Luna- **One of my good friends that never fail to review my stories as soon as they are posted. Even when her computer is on the fritz! I think she'd sell her soul to the devil just so she can read my new chapters. Lol, jk! She doesn't need to do that, because she has privileges. A perk from knowing the author! ^_~

**J. CA- **Thank you for saying I capture the emotions so well, who would have thunk it! Yeah the plot is kind of old fashioned, but what can I say? I'm an old fashion type of girl! ^_^ LoL, Trish did do some things! Besides it can't be a DMC fic without Trish. She was Gabriel's guide, she flew the plane, and she did other stuff that I can't remember.   

**Jobi**- your last review really touched me. It made me laugh and cry especially the part where you were talking about Gabriel. Yeah, I have a visual of him in my head too and I guess that's why everyone likes him. Because to me, it's like his real, a real person. I think I made him too believable! Lol, I'm glad you think he's hotter then Dante! In my mind he is too! ^_~ I'm sorry I had to single you out, but your words really touched me. Everyone's words did, but yours the most. 

**Ms. Cornell- **You get a shout out  too because you went to buy a new box of tissues just to read the last chapter. So this chapter is for you too, so those tissues won't go to waste! ^_~ 

**1- **Interesting review name, lol. Why did I decide to come back? I can't really say why, I just thought it wasn't fair to leave you guys hanging. The story should have an ending. Is that a good reason? ^_^

**S.N. Viernum-  ** I'm a traitor, huh? Told ya there was one final chapter. ^_~ Remember you were threatening me with your boot well after you read this chapter, you must just have to use it on yourself. Lol, ^_~  BTW, when are we going to start our joint fic? 

LDN: There are too many of you, I can't single everyone out, but I tell you what. I dedicate the last chapter of the story to all of you, for being the best reviewers in the world. The bestest, bestest, bestest, reviewers ever! ^_^ Well enjoy and please review after! Thanks! 

Chapter 14- Realistic Dreams

            Dante walked into the gigantic room through the giant double doors. As soon as he had entered the room, he released a loud gasp. The Nelo loomed over a figure, a very familiar figure. Dante was looking at the Nelo attacking himself; well a red clad Dante because Dante was dressed in black. He realized that when he glanced down at himself. Dante knew the scene all to well and he glanced around the room looking for something. There off to the side, stood what Dante was looking for. Gabriel, his son, stood there, the white light slowly diminishing off his form. Then in slow motion, Dante saw the Nelo about to attack the red clad Dante. The black dressed Dante's attention was diverted as he noticed a blur of movement go past him.             

            "No!" Dante cried out. He ran forward at full speed and stepped in between the Nelo and Gabriel, but the blade still went through him and into Gabriel. Dante turned back in time to see Gabriel fall into the arms of the other Dante.

            "No!" He called out in anguish. "I can't bear to see this again!" Dante said looking down at the tragic scene unfolding in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes and turned away from it.

            Dante felt someone shaking him and his eyes fluttered open. "Dante, wake up!" He heard Trish screaming at him, right by his ear. A sound sounding like a sob escaped her lips. 

            "What is it?" Dante muttered groggily, relieved that he had been dreaming, but still slightly annoyed that he had been woken so rudely. He was finally able to sleep ever since Amara had come visit him.       

            "Dante you're not going to believe this!" Trish exclaimed her face registering a mixture of astonishment and excitement. Her eyes were full of unshed tears.

            "Trish, what's wrong?" Dante asked confused, seeing the look on her face. 

            "You're not going to believe this! Just come with me downstairs!" She grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him up from the bed. He had fallen asleep fully clothed so he didn't protest as Trish dragging him off his bed. 

            She led him out of his room and down the stairs. Dante stood by the foot of the stairs and watched Trish curiously. Trish walked around frantically through Devil Never Cry, apparently searching for something. She walked into Dante's office, walked over to the front door and peered outside. Unsatisfied by finding nothing there she stepped back in and closed the door, leaning against it. 

            Dante, meanwhile, had walked over to his desk and noticed that the frame holding Gabriel's picture was face down on the desktop. He quickly fixed it and stood beside his desk. During the time, Dante fixed the frame Trish had come over to the desk and had slumped down in a chair. Utter disappointment on her face and she released a deep sigh. "I don't understand!" She said on the brink of tears. Her voice wavered. "He was right here! I know I saw him!" 

            "He was right here!" She practically screamed, looking at Dante. 

            Dante walked over to her. He kneeled down beside her and held her hand. "Who was here?" He asked compassionately. 

            "Gabriel." She said barely above a whisper.

            Dante tensed at the sound of his son's name and squeezed Trish's hand tighter. "Are you sure he was here?" He asked her, his voice tense. "Maybe it was a dream?" He added.  

            Trish shook her head, negatively. "It wasn't a dream. He was right here!" Tears fell from her eyes. "Dante, I swear to you, I wasn't seeing things! I saw him!" She insisted. 

            Dante wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He was skeptical that she had seen Gabriel, but then again he had seen Amara. It didn't seem right to doubt Trish, but there was no proof Gabriel had been there. Then again, maybe he did show himself to her. There was proof he was gone though, that grave at the cemetery with his name on the tombstone. That was his only proof that Gabriel had ever existed.

             "It's all right Trish, but Gabriel is gone. No matter how much we wish for him to be here with us, it can't be. He's gone and he's not coming back." Dante's voice wavered as he spoke the words. He couldn't believe he was finally saying these words. He had said them to himself many times, but it felt good saying them aloud so he could hear them. He cleared his voice after speaking; he was trying to maintain control of himself.

            He stroked her hair and comforted her. "We just have to accept that." He told her and broke away from her. Trish was still crying and Dante handed her one of his shirts that for many months had lain crumpled by his desk. 

            Trish took it and without a second glance used it to wipe the tears away. She caught a whiff of the shirt and recoiled in disgust. Dante tried to stifle a laugh at the look on her face, but he failed miserably. He broke into a heartily laugh at Trish's expense. Trish looked at him in contempt, but then she burst into laugher herself. It felt good to see Dante smile. Besides, she should know better then to put Dante's dirty clothes near her face. Dante's clothes had a not so appealing smell to them, especially when they had been lying around dirty for months. 

            "Very classy, dad." A voice spoke up interrupting their laughing fit. Dante and Trish stopped laughing and turned to look at each other. They both had a 'you heard that too, right?' look on their faces. Upon confirming they both had heard the voice they turned toward the direction where they had heard it. 

            There leaning casually against the wall with his arms across his chest stood the owner of the voice. He was leaning at the threshold of the door to Devil Never Cry and he was clad all in white. 

            "Gabriel?" Dante asked incredulously. He took a few steps toward Gabriel but stopped. A voice in his mind told him it could be a trick and not a very entertaining one at that. 

            "Dad, it's me." Gabriel reassured him. He took a few steps toward them, the door closing behind him.

            Trish got on her feet and rushed over to Gabriel. Putting her arms around him and holding him tightly in her arms. "It really is you!" Trish declared. 

            "But how can it be possible?" Dante concluded. 

            Gabriel looked his father in the eye and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I know I died, but I guess I wasn't totally gone. I lingered somewhere in the planes of life and death." He gazed down at Trish, who still held him and then he glanced back to his father. Dante looked at him suspiciously. Gabriel knew that his father was still full of doubt and denial, even though he stood there, very solid in Trish's arms. Gabriel mulled over words in his head. What could he say to take his father's doubt away. 

            "I saw mom." He blurted out suddenly. He couldn't really explain how he had come back. Why his heart was beating, why he was breathing, but maybe by telling his father that he had seen her, it would explain some things. "She was very beautiful." He added. 

            "Yes she was." Dante replied softly. "That she was." He remembered when he had seen her in his room. The message she had given him, the locket and that oh so sweet kiss. "I also saw her." Dante told him.

            Gabriel looked amazed, but not completely in shock. 

            "I told her that it wasn't fair you were taken from me. We had barely found each other again. It was my fault we weren't together. I sent you to that orphanage to keep you safe. I should have just raised you, regardless of the risks, but I wanted you to live a normal life." Dante's voice wavered as he spoke, his eyes misted over. 

            Gabriel seeing his father on the verge of tears brought him to tears as well. "You did the right thing, father. I don't blame you or hate you for what you did. You thought it was the best thing to do. I'm just glad we were given a second chance." Gabriel's voice broke as he spoke through his tears, causing Trish to give him a gentle squeeze of comfort. He smiled for an instant. "Not to mention, very thankful that mom has friends in high places."

            Dante walked over to them, reached out and squeezed Gabriel on the shoulder. "I am too, son." Dante said.

            Gabriel wrapped his arms around his father and they hugged. All three of them releasing tears of joy. Finally, they would have a happy reunion. 

            "It's great to have you guys both back." Trish murmured in their arms. Smiles spread on Dante and Gabriel's faces. She couldn't have said it better.

                                                            ~The End?~ 

This convo was written on 2/17/03. I just took my time posting the last chapter and I was to lazy too change it. Just letting you guys know! ^_^

LDN: There you go, the last chapter. I hope no one was disappointed by it. *cries* What a happy, sappy, ending. I can't believe I wrote it!

Dante: *comes in and holds a box of tissues near her*

LDN: *grabs one and blows her nose* Thanks Dante! 

Dante: *nods* No problem!

Gabriel: *walks in* oh no, she's crying again. Does that mean that I'm going to die again? Or did someone steal me again?

LDN: Hell no, no one better steal you again, because I'll scream bloody murder. About killing you, of course not. I couldn't kill you! You're my baby, my creation! *hugs Gabriel*

Dante: Yeah, she didn't even explain how you came back to life. It's not going to make sense.

LDN: Quiet you! *threatens Dante with a pen*

Dante: Eeepp! Sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! *whispers* She threaten me with a pen, pfffttt.

LDN: *hugs Dante too* I know you didn't mean anything. I'm still emotional over everything that has happened! Sorry! Any way, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for making this my most successful story to date.

Gabriel: Yeah, it really made her day when she got reviews. She put a lot of work and dedication into this story. She could have lived without that incident though. We all know what I'm talking about. I think we all could have lived without that. She was also so happy that everyone loved me. Most authors don't like Original characters thrown in with their favorite characters.

Dante: I didn't mind. You are a cool guy. If I had a son, I would like for him to be just like you. 

Gabriel: ^_^ Yeah, well thank my creator. She made me. 

LDN: I sure did! Well everyone I guess this is farewell for now. My story is over!

Dante: No, you mean you're not going to write about me anymore! *cries*

Gabriel: *hands Dante a tissue*

Dante: *sobbing* I'm going to miss how you write me in your stories. Granted you made me cry a bit too much, but you never mistreated me!

Gabriel: O_O wow, who knew he was so emotional!

LDN: O_O I had no idea. Dante I know how to cheer you up

Dante: *stops crying* How?

LDN: *smiles evilly* We can go and play DMC and kick some demon ass!

Dante: *Smiles* Let's Rock, Baby!

LDN: All right! *LDN and Dante turn on the PS2 and the TV*

Gabriel: Hmm, we're not getting their attention again. Once she turns DMC2 on she zones out. I mean the house can catch fire and she wouldn't know! It's ok because I get to do the honors. Thank you so much for supporting my creator. She is very grateful, honored and touched that you enjoyed her story so much. She hopes to, maybe in the future, do another DMC fic, but we will see. She needs to get hit with inspiration to write another one. 

*hears LDN and Dante yelling* we're kicking butt! We rule!

Gabriel: Well I have to go, until we meet again. Oh and until then let's not have anymore unauthorized stories with me in them. Nightshade is a sweet girl and we don't want her to go through that again. Please respect her and don't use me without her consent. Well now I really have to go. Please review the final chapter! Thank you! *bows and leaves*      

LDN: **I am currently brainstorming a sequel, but nothing concrete yet. If you guys want a sequel let me know. If you guys can wait then I can focus on other fan fics that are in my head that want to get written. Just let me know. Well now I have to go. Bye everyone! ^_^  **


	15. Epilogue Disappearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or anything that pertains to them. I wish I owned Dante though. He is so cool**! I only own the characters Gabriel© and Amara©**, but she will not show up much in this fic. Yup, Gabriel is mine so let's not have another incident where I see a story with my character in it. So do not sue me because I got nothing of value, except for my PS2 and my Devil May Cry game. Oh and my brand new Devil May Cry 2! ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Hey guys, I'm still alive. The sequel is coming along…very, very slowly. I think it's because I haven't really been focused on it. I seem to have lost my DMC inspiration right now. I think I need to play some more DMC and stare at Dante for a few hours to get it back. Well I have no idea when it will be back, but I decided to write an epilogue. I always wanted to write it, but I couldn't think of what to write about. Well hopefully this comes out well, and not half-assed. So sit back, read it, enjoy it and please review it! ^_^

Epilogue- Disappearance 

            A few days have passed since the last chapter…

            Dante Sparda paced around his office in Devil Never Cry. He was angry and nervous. His long red trench coat rustled with his constant movements. Trish sat in his usual chair at his desk, following his movements with her eyes. She didn't dare speak a word, so she watched him silently. She had to admit his constant frantic movements were giving her a headache. 

            "I knew we shouldn't have left him alone!" Dante fumed. "If something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself!"

            "Dante, he'll be alright." Trish told him.

            "I won't forgive you either, Trish." He added and his eyes glared at her through silvery strands of hair. "I told you to stay here with him."

            The comment caught Trish off guard. She opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it without saying a word. 

            He turned away from her and continued his pacing. "He never listens to me and he's just as stubborn as I am!" Dante continued.

            "Got that right!" Trish muttered under her breath. 

            Dante heard her, he stopped pacing momentarily, but he didn't say a word to acknowledge the comment. He started pacing again. Trish let out a breath in relief; she didn't want to piss him off more. 

            Dante walked over to the desk and sat down opposite of Trish. He pulled the chair up closer to the desk, so that he could lay his hands on the desktop. He interlocked his fingers and looked at Trish. "Sorry Trish, I didn't mean to take it out on you." His tone and expression softened. "It's just that..."

            "It's just that you barely got him back and he's off doing something dangerous, for all we know." Trish finished for him. 

            Dante nodded his head in agreement. "He's careless and immature."

            "Like father like son." Trish said softly and smiled mischievously. 

            "Exactly," Dante replied. "He has some power but he isn't too well trained. I'm afraid he might get in over his head."

            "Dante he's a teenager. It's his job to give his parents grief. Besides we don't know where he is. Just because we left to handle that mission and he was gone when we came back doesn't mean a new mission was called in and he took it." Trish told him. "Besides he knows you wouldn't approve if he took a mission and went without you."

            "You're right Trish, but where would he go. He wouldn't have gone to see Tom and Angelina. They don't know he's back yet. He promised me we would see his adoptive parents together, so that we could explain everything to them." Dante told her. 

            They sat pensively for a few minutes in total silence. Both of them lost in thought. Abruptly Dante rose from the chair, causing it to screech loudly along the floor. 

            "What is it?" Trish asked him startled.   

            "I know where he is!" Dante exclaimed. Trish rose from the chair and Dante gestured for her to stay seated. "No, stay here, I won't need backup. It's a safe place." He told her. He grabbed his keys and headed out of Devil Never Cry. 

            He drove on his motorcycle until he reached the location where he knew his son would be. He parked his motorcycle at the gate of the cemetery and walked inside. Dante walked amongst the graves until he saw him. His son stood solemnly in front of two graves.  Dante walked over to stand beside him and glanced down at the graves. It was Amara's tombstone and right beside it stood Gabriel's tombstone. 

            "This is so unreal," Gabriel said his eyes still on his tombstone. "I still can't believe I was dead and buried. It all seems like a distant nightmare. None of it seems real, but it was." 

            Dante placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently, and turned to look at him. He didn't know what to say. What words would comfort him? "I'm just glad you're back. With time we will put these events behind us. I wish I could tell you the pain goes away, but it doesn't." He looked down sadly at Amara's grave. "Some pain always lingers, no matter what." 

            Gabriel kneeled down and placed the bouquet of pink carnations on his mother's grave. He reached over and gently touched the tombstone. "See you later mom." He whispered. He stood back straight on his feet and turned to his dad. "I know you're right dad." Gabriel told him.

            Dante gave him a half smile. He was glad to see Gabriel here and not off somewhere fighting demons. All the anger and frustration he was feeling washed away from him quickly. "Let's go home, Gabriel." Dante told him. 

            "Home. Yeah, let's go." Gabriel said and they walked out of the cemetery. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: All right, I'm glad I got this epilogue out of my head. I don't know if it really had a point, but I just needed to write it. Well I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll see all you guys later, Bye! ^_^  


End file.
